StValentin à Poudlard
by gOgO YoUbArY
Summary: une hermione qui trompe, un ron cocu, une ginny folle de film porno et harry qui...se fait branler dans la volière. Allez la lire ca relaxe...si on veut! La semaine ne fait que commencer à Poudlard, semaine qui se termine ar la StValentin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Pov Omniscient**

**Lundi 10 février 11:40**

**La poignée tournait lentement et les deux amants eurent à peine le temps de se détacher l'un de l'autre pour ensuite se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione replaça sa jupe et ses cheveux. Elle essuya le contour de ses lèvres rosées par la même occasion.**

**-Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la réserve? demanda Ron**

**-Oh! Bien je cherchais mon chat qui s'est encore sauvé…Je dois y aller mon chou, on se voit ce midi! À plus. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.**

**-Mione? T'aurais as le temps pour…hum…une petite visite privée de la réserve. Proposa le rouquin en haussant le sourcil**

**-Désolée je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça Ron…mais ça viendra t'inquiète pas.**

**Ron, déçu mais pourtant rouge jusqu'au oreilles comme lui seul pouvait le faire, entra dans la pièce et prit quelques ingrédients. Au moment où il quittait, un garçon échevelé et en sueurs sortit de sa cachette. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit discrètement. Il tourna le coin du couloir et se fit alors violement plaqué contre le mur. Des lèvres chaudes entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et une cuisse vint se plaquer tout contre son entrejambe. Il poussa un gémissement grave.**

**-Sache que je n'e n ai pas encore fini avec toi. Dans la volière à 19:00. Je t'attendrais. Susurra-t-elle à son oreille tout en la mordillant**

**Hermione approcha de nouveau sa bouche de celle de son compagnon mais s'en alla avant de lui accorder son baiser le laissant ainsi avec une monstrueuse érection en plein couloir. C'est comme ça que vivait Hermione Granger. Et que commençait la journée de…**

**-Mr.Finnigan! Où étiez-vous passez? Dans le cul de votre petit ami Mr.Thomas j'imagine…dit le professeur Rogue tout fier de sa «blague»**

**-Ouais si vous voulez, répondit Seamus distraitement en s'assoyant à côté d'Harry et Ron**

**Ceux-ci discutaient de la St Valentin qui approchait.**

**-Moi et Mione on va passer la soirée dans ma chambre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire alors que je n'en voit pas un venir nous déranger ça va être trop pour vos petits cœurs sensibles. Averti Weasley**

**(Raclement de gorge de la part de Seamus)**

**-Ginny comptait regarder un film à l'eau de rose, rien de bien intéressant à mon avis. Soupira le brun**

**-Ouais j'vous assure vos copines sont très passionnantes mais moi je n'ai rien de prévu et j'en suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir à subir pareil horreur.assura Finnigan**

**La cloche retentit empêchant on de répliquer et le groupe de Griffys se dirigea vers la grande salle en traînant du pied. Leurs amis les attendaient déjà pour dîner.**

**-Harry minet!!!Regarde ça, regarde ça! J'ai pris «Montre moi ta baguette» et «Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch» et aussi «Folle nuit au château»1. J'ai tellement hâte à vendredi ça va être chaud!!!Hurla carrément Ginny**

**Harry rouge de honte fit taire son hystérique de copine par un baiser maladroit ce qui la calma un peu. Toutes les autres tables les regardait plutôt étonnés que la petite Weasley écoute de tels films. Hermione les regardait elle aussi avec d'ÉNORMES yeux et dit : Une chance que nous on sais se tenir en public! Hein Ronald? **

**(Étouffement de la part de Seamus)**

**Hermione frappa la tête de gland euh…Seamus et quitta ensuite la table suivi de son amant.**

**-Seam' qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu veux absolument que ÇA se remarque ou quoi? Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, qu'on arrête nos entretiens aucuns problèmes. Je peux très bien m'arranger**

**-Écoute Mione je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir mais au moins soit franche avec toi-même. Bébé…murmura-t-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres**

**Mais elle détourna la tête, sourcils froncés.**

**-Tiens toi donc en public. 19:00 à la volière.**

**Puis elle le quitta pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.**

**  
1.LOL folle nuit dans la jungle**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Dsl pour l'attente mais bon je suis pas unne experte sur ce site aalors voila et si vous voyez les 2 mêmes lettres collées c'est normal mon clavier est défectueu...So enjoyer(ça se dit ça!?) ce deuxième chapitre. Kiss **

**Chapitre 2**

**Pov Harry**

**Lundi 10 février 18:45**

**Un cri de jouissance absolue sortit de ma bouche avant que je m'effondre complètement à ses cotés. Ginny était peut-être folle mais au moins elle savait que faire dan un lit. Je menais mes lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois avant de me rhabiller. J'avais une commission urgente en fait, c'était une lettre pour ma copine. Enlevant toute pensée peu catholique envers ma rousse de petite amie, j'allais à la volière. Elle était sacrément loin et c'est avec peine que je m'y rendis enfin. Une fois entré, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.**

**-Je t'attendais…tu m'as fait attendre trop longtemps vilain garçon et tu mérites une bonne fessée. Mais avant, je vais jouer avec toi!**

**C'est quoi ce foutoir!? Bon une autre fan qui n'en pouvait plus de fantasmer seule devant des posters de moi alors elle a décidée de me prendre au dépourvu. Pourquoi pas? De toute manière, je suis en manque. (nda : En manque!!! Mais bon dieu il vient de se faire Ginny. Et puis merde c'est son problème si c'est un pervers.) Je la laisse donc s'approcher de moi et me dénuder. Bon ok je sais que ce n'est pas bien de tromper sa copine mais après tout, qui ne la jamais fait ?**

_Les bonnes personnes qui méritent qu'on les aime comme Ron._

**Ouais d'accord mais ce n'est pas pareil il est roux c'est normal qu'il n'y est pas pensé!(nda : désolée pour les roux mais bon je peux pas faire la charité à tout le monde!)**

**Une fois à poil parmi les hiboux, je sens mon admiratrice me couvrir de baiser un peu partout. Elle se rapproche dangereusement de mon sexe durci et je pris pour qu'elle y accède au plus sacrant. Sa main délicate mais ferme farfouille dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre cajole à présent mon membre cambré. Je ne peux pas me retenir de gémir comme un griffon en rut et alors même que j'allais pousser mon cri de contentement, elle s'arrête. Tout simplement.**

**Je sens sa paume de main explorer mon front à l'endroit où sied ma cicatrice et elle échappe un cri de stupeur. Avant même que je sache pourquoi, elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant, me laissant en plan comme un vers dans une mare de défécation d'oiseaux et de sperme (ben oui faut appeler ça par son nom). Je sais bien que ça impressionne grave les filles ma «marque» de naissance mais d'habitude elle continue avec plus d'ardeur plutôt que de s'enfuir. Mais bandé comme je le suis, je laisse ms bas instincts prendre le dessus et finir le boulot. Je vous laisse imaginer.**

**En descendant par la suite l'escalier, j'aperçois Seamus Finnigan qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air du genre «Hé! T'as un castor dans le derrière». Ça doit être à cause de mon pantalon que je crois trop moulant. Et puis merde! C'est un gars sensé je crois qu'il va comprendre à moins qu'il soit attardé.**

**-Salut mec! Tu vas poster une lettre pour ta future copine? Lui lançai-je à la blague pour alléger l'atmosphère tendue**

**-Ben en fait je…pas vraiment mais je, je, qu'est-ce que toi tu…oh non laisse c'est trop compliqué et c'est pas grave, me répond-t-il toujours avec ses yeux de morue**

**-Okaaaaaaay…ben à plus alors! Je réponds tout en m'éloignant dans les marches.**

**De retour au dortoir rouge et or, je m'allonge et m'endors pour laisser les rêves m'envahir. Rêves où Ginny et bien d'autres se plient littéralement en quatre pour assouvir mes besoins primaires mâles. Douce nuit. **

**Mardi 11 février 8:00**

**Réveil brutal par un taré (Ron!)**

**-Harry il faut que tu viennes! Mione ne va pas bien et elle est complètement déboussolée. Je te jures que c'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça, me hurle mon meilleur ami.**

**Bien sûr que non pôvr' tache! Tu sais même pas différencier un anus d'un vagin. Bon on se calme après tout, c'est un ignorant.**

**Je me lève, enfile mon peignoir et descend péniblement jusqu'à la salle des Griffondors. Je la vois, blême et fantomatique, les yeux bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré. Je m'assied à ses côtés et lui caresse amicalement le dos mais elle me repousse et avale un sanglot. Je lui prends la main et alors «FLASH!» Ses mains si délicates et fermes m'ont caressés hier soir. Ce n'était pas une fan mais ma meilleure amie avec qui je me suis adonnée aux plaisirs charnels! Je laisse sa main tomber trop dégoûté de ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec. J'ai honte pour elle mais aussi pour nous. Et puis pauvre Ronald. Il m'en voudra à mort. Je rectifie il nous en voudra. Je détourne la tête et aperçois le regard compatissant que me lance ma copine. Si seulement elle savait que c'est moi qui ai mis notre Hermione dans cet état. Il faudra aussi lui expliquer. Quel merdier mais quel merdier!**

**Cours d'incantation 1:25**

**Assis à côté d'Hermione, je la contemple. Comment une fille à l'apparence si prude et studieuse a-t-elle pu faire ce-qu'y-a-été-fait? Pour l'instant, j'attends maintes explications de sa part. Tandis que notre nain de professeur parle et parle et parle, mon amie se tourne vers moi.**

**-Écoutes Harry, ce qui s'est passé hier soir était une totale erreur en soi. Je me suis trompée de personne étant donné mon empressement à éteindre les lumières je me suis trompée voilà. En fait, ce n'était pas Ron, comme tu aurais pu le déduire au fait que Ron ne s'en ai pas vanté (vous me suivez toujours?). Cette personne (déglutissement) c'est Seamus.**

**Je me retiens de rire. Cette pauvre tête de gland!!! Bon j'avoue que Ron ne doit pas vraiment la satisfaire comme elle le veut mais de là à baiser avec Finnigan! Pourquoi pas Neville tant qu'à y être.**

**-Je comptais en parler avec Ronald mais vu ta réaction je passe mon tour, me dit-elle l'air choquée**

**Râhlalalala! C'est bien une fille. Elle ne comprend rien à rien et puis merde! C'est son problème elle n'a qu'à se démerder elle-même si c'est comme ça!**

**-Sache ma chère que tes problèmes de couples ne s'arrangeront certainement pas en laissant moisir ton mensonge et ton vice! Ne rien dire est presque pire que de le faire sous ses yeux alors tiens en compte et laisse moi en dehors de tout ça,je lui lance pour lui faire la leçon.**

**Outrée, elle me regarde comme la dernière des merde et me crie : Ça va être dur de ne pas te mêler à ça puisque tu es le problème même. Et sache monsieur je fais la morale comme Jésus le faisait que c'est ton meilleur ami aussi et que mes problèmes sont aussi les tiens. Et toc!**

**Quelle salope! En plus de m'avoir total niqué, elle le fait au grand public sous les yeux de toute la classe qui c'est arrêté de chahuter juste pour nous entendre. Super!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ouais ben c'est bien non!? Laissez des reviws pleaz allez je fais pitié:'(**

**merci pour les reviews sur le premier chapitre**

**à plus pour un autre chapter  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Pov Omniscient**

**mercredi 12 février**

**Le groupe populaire des Griffondors se dirigea vers la grande salle. Une odeur alléchante de bacon et de croissants chauds emplissait la salle alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table des rouges et or. Lorsque tout le monde commença à remplir son assiette, le dirlo se leva en prenant son air de dieu suprême.**

**-Ce vendredi prochain le 14 février, ce sera la St Valentin. C'est une fête moldue très peu fêter dans le monde des sorciers et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Cette célébration prône l'amour et l'amitié où des amants ou amis doivent s'envoyer maintes lettres enflammées déclarant leurs...flammes. Hihihi!**

**(Bruit de criquet)**

**-Bon c'est pas grave. Vous pouvez aussi vous envoyer des fleurs ou du chocolat. Pour ceux qui sont célibataires, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour passer à l'acte et vous trouver une compagne libre évidemment. Nous avons penser que poster le directeur de chaque maison dans la salle commune de celle-ci serait plus raisonnable pour ainsi éviter les…**

**-Partouses! Coupa un nowhere**

**-Non! Afin d'éviter les…**

**-Orgies! Gueula un autre**

**-Vos gueules! Si j'en entend encore un me parler de sexe, je lui enfonce le mien dans le cul! (Gloussement de la part du Prof. Mcgonagall) Bon…merci! Pour éviter les manifestations sexuelles ce qui risque d'être probable.**

**Quelques clins d'oeils s'échangèrent dans la salle et des gloussements de filles immatures résonnaient sur les murs. Les autres professeurs roulaient des yeux et Hagrid manifestait son incompréhension (toujours puceau) en affichant un sourire de raisin sec.**

**Le directeur s'assoyant, les élèves se remirent à parler avec frénésie. Les filles sortaient leur parchemin et leur plume pour débuter un poème allant à l'être cher et les garçons tous gênés se décidèrent à déclarer leur amour (à d'autres filles bien entendu! Sauf peut-être pour Neville). Bref le brouhaha total.**

**Ginny, toute excitée et encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était, sortait fièrement ses cassettes pour les montrer à quiconque passant à côté d'elle et Ron lançaient des regards enjôleurs à Hermione qui baissait la tête tristement en évitant aussi bien les yeux de Ron que ceux de Harry et Seamus.**

**Le soir venu, Harry s'efforçait de faire rentrer son paquet de lettres de la St Valentin dans sa table de chevet mais rien à faire, ça débordait de partout. Il s'amusa à en lire quelques unes.**

**« Mon tendre sauveur, je t'aime et t'aimerais à jamais même si tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Nos yeux se croisent parfois mais tu n'en fait guère autrement que si j'étais une statue. Unissons nos esprits nos corps et nos sangs pour la nuit du vendredi. J'aimerais avoir une réponse mais tu ne saurais où l'envoyer. Si désespérant d'être à t'écrire en t'imaginant alors que j'aurais voulu voir ton expression d'indifférence sur ton visage pour savoir au moins que ma lettre aurait eue un effet sur toi. Au revoir et à bientôt dans les vouloirs où tu m'ignorera royalement comme tu le fais si bien» **

**_Un peu triste mais tout de même joli. J'aimerais bien savoir de qui ça venait._pensa Harry, _Allez une autre!_**

**«Viens baiser avec moi dans la salle sur demande vendredi!»**

**_Ouais un peu direct mais au combien attirant. Et puis merde je n'irais pas! Je passerai une très bonne soirée avec Ginny a baisé comme une bête. Mais pourquoi pas en lire une autre._**

**« Ton corps bien taillé, ta prestance naturelle et tes yeux d'émeraude me font envier. Pourquoi ne pas être ensemble. Simple. Nous ne le pouvons pas. Même si la haine m'habite à ton égard, par moment, elle fait place à la douceur dont je voudrais recevoir de par tes mains. Nos âmes sont identiques. Elles ont seulement soif d'amour et de colère entremêlés. Nos cœurs battent au même rythme même si nous ne nous en rendons pas compte. Être en ta présence sans avoir recours à l'humiliation et les insultes me serrai le plus beau des cadeaux que tu puisses me faire mais j'aurais d'autres plans et toi aussi sûrement mais lorsque mes lèvres toucheront celles d'autres personnes que toi, je penserais à ton visage et j'espère que tu feras de même. Hélas tu ne peux pas associer de visage à l'écriture qui suit alors je te laisse croire à la belle princesse sur un cheval blanc même si j'en suis tout le contraire.»**

**Ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais Harry vit nettement Drago Malfoy alors qu'il lisait cette missive. Non, non, non! Il ne le pouvait pas. Du moins pas maintenant.**

**Après quelques autres lectures. Il posa ses lunettes et éteignit la chandelle qui servait de lampe de chevet.**

**Le plus jeune des Weasley revenait alors de la salle de bain et s'assit sur la couette. Les lettres qu'il avait reçues l'excitaient car il ne connaissait personne à part Hermione et sa mère qui lui enverrait une lettre. Décachetant la première enveloppe, il découvrit une grosse écriture de fermière qui ne pouvait être personne d'autre que sa mère. Ce l'était en effet. **

**«Mon très Ron (?), J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée de St Valentin en compagnie de Hermione. Tes tonnes de frères t'envoient leur amitié et ton père aussi. Je suis plutôt contente qu'il ne reste plus aucun enfant dans notre maison pour que Arthur et moi…bon j'en ai trop écrit. Au revoir xxx-Maman-xxx **

**P-S : Pas de cochoncetés avec notre chaste Hermione je n'ai aucune envie d'être grand-mère» **

**Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération et rangea la lettre bien profondément dans sa table de chevet pour être sûr que la lettre ne le voit pas lorsqu'il serait avec Mione. La pensée de sa mère pouvant les observer à son gré grâce à la lettre l'effrayait un peu. Le rouquin ouvrit la deuxième enveloppe où une écriture de fillette timbrée siégeait. Ginny était la seule personne qui venait en tête de Ron. **

**«Salut frérot! Joyeuse St Valentin et euh…je t'aime bien. Voilà c'est out ce que j'avais à t'écrire…oh! Et comme dirait maman, pas de cochoncetés avec la chaste Hermione. Ginny» **

**Sacré Ginny! Pas de cochoncetés et elle, elle ne le fera pas peut-être! **

**«Mon chou on veut passer à l'acte avec toi pour le meilleur et surtout le pire. Les roux m'excitent alors arrange toi pour être orange à fond! Fredine et Georgette» **

**-Pffff! Encore une connerie de la part des jumeaux! N'ont rien à faire de mieux que d'envoyer des conneries à tout le monde. Grogna Ron mécontent d'avoir à faire à une fausse déclaration **

**«Ron, j'aimerais te voir vendredi soir près du lac pour t'avouer mes sentiments. J'espère t'y rencontrer. J'attends avec patience ce jour de chance. Anonyme» **

**Ron, intrigué, garda cette précieuse lettre callée au-dessous de son matelas pour qu'aucun garçon débile qui habitait ce dortoir ne puisse la lire. Il en lu quelques autres pour finalement tomber sur celle de sa copine. **

**«Ronald, **

**Je suis désolée d'avoir à te l'écrire mais le faire en personne ne m'aurait pas aider. Ces derniers temps, j'ai réfléchie à nous et j'ai songé utile de prendre une pause. Pour repenser à notre couple et voir si l'on peux se passer l'un de l'autre. Je me trouve idiote de le faire juste avant la fête de l'amour mais je n'aurais pas été capable de te supporter jusque là. Amitié, Hermione Granger.» **

**Sans voix, le rouquin s'affaissa mollement sur le lit et contempla le plafond. Il se releva et enfila son peignoir pour descendre les marches menant à la salle commune comme un troupeau d'éléphants. Comme il le pensait, Hermione l'attendait. **

**-Salut…je, Ron ne me…je, fut tout ce que l'adolescente parvint à dire. **

**Après une longue inspiration qui lui donnait le teint violacé, Ron se décida à parler. **

**-Je comprends, hum, tu dois avoir tes raisons mais sache que un Weasley ne se fait pas prendre deux fois à une arnaque. Bonne, non, MAUVAISE NUIT! S'écria-t-il le feu aux joues en s'éloignant d'un pas ferme. **

**La brunette baissa la tête pour pleurer mais Ron ne lui lança aucun regard. La lune se couchait au loin lorsque leurs deux cœurs se brisèrent. **

**Vous en pensez quoi!? Pas mal, pas mal   
**

**Reviews, allez je le mérite! **

**Tk joyeuse Pâques! **

**gOgO yOuBaRy   
**

**P-S : pas de cochonceté avec notre chaste lapin de Pâques!!! Je vous ai à l'oeil **

**  
**


End file.
